Soldiers Angel
by TalkNerdyToMe91
Summary: It was a living nightmare, I went from one prison to another only this time I knew the face of the prisoner beside me. Looking over at him I felt my eyes burn with tears knowing this time I could not help him. I sigh as his eyes widen as they meet mine, he speaks with a voice filled with pain & confusion; "Angel?", causing a small smile on my lips I reply softly, "Hello, soldier.."
1. Chapter 1

**Anyanca Edelweiss Schmidt**

 **Born December 31, 1920 in Stuttgart Germany to Johan Schmidt "The Red Skull" and Arisel Zola, Arim Zola's younger sister who was an enhanced individual.**

 **Gifts pre-experimentation are dream state visions and the ability to revive certain things, such as plant life and a baby bird fallen from a nest one summer.**

 **The summer of her twelfth year she had found the bird at the base of a tree and as was her nature she gently picked it up, holding it close to her chest. Feeling it struggling to breath she closed it loosely in her hands as her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing and that of the birds, slowly she begins transferring her own life energy (unbeknownst to her or anyone) into the creatures. After a brief moment the bird begins to stir causing Anyanca's eyes to snap open with elation and run toward the house where she then shows Frauline and her father. Upon showing her father the bird and explaining what had transpired he forcefully took the bird from her grasp and snapped its poor neck. "Compassion and gentleness are weaknesses Anyanca! You are not weak, you are Schmidt." Never again did she allow her father to see her compassionate side.**

 **As a child Anyanca was brought up in the ways of her father, the SS and later on HYDRA. To be raised under Schmidt she was yet a very gentle and loving though odd. She went through 6 nannies before Frauline Ramayana, or Yaya as she called her, settled with her.**

 **Yaya was the closest to a mother she had as Anyanca never knew of Petra other than her name. Frauline accepted the quirks her young charge possessed without hesitation though as the years passed she became worried that Herr Schmidt would exploit the child. Instead he seemingly accepted them and encouraged her grow in her abilities yet it never came to be. Sadly Yaya paid the price of Anyanca's curiosity. When she was 18 Anyanca went into her father's study as he had summoned her only to find maps and papers concerning experiments spread across his desk. Curious, she looked over them seeing the formula for what would be a super human soldier, an asset to HYDRA and the SS. As minutes pass with her standing behind her father's desk reading the plans and correcting the mistakes on the papers of her Uncle Arim & Dr. Erskine's, she didn't notice her father and both doctors enter until she fell to the floor. Bringing her hand up to her stinging cheek as Dr. Erskine knelt down to see to her. Her father's words lost on her as her mind replay's the information on each paper. It was not until she heard Yaya telling him he never should leave such work lying about for innocent eyes to see and that a young lady should never be subjected to such a vile faction like HYDRA. As she finishes her rant on Herr Schmidt he tells her "Your services are no longer required" before putting a bullet between her eyes.**

 **Erskine takes Anyanca from the room to see to her face, she can see that he's talking to her but all she can hear is the gunshot that took the one person who loved her from this world.**

 **After Erskine left her father began pushing her to enhance her gifts, sadly she was unable to do so until 1943 when she met a young American soldier that had been taken prisoner and used to experiment on at the current base her father and uncle were visiting.**

 **She had been used to perfect the original serum and Zola and Schmidt both assumed she could do the same a second time. Anyanca had gone into the lab many times as a result, though today was different. Today she would meet an American. This was the day she met Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes of the 107** **th** **, today is the day the world would change forever, especially hers.**

 **Standing in the lab facing the tray which held the vials of Zola's serum containing her blood, the serums they hope would be as sufficient as Erskine's. After the unfortunate incident of Yaya's death she helped Erskine perfect the serum, the formula he then took when he ran. The formula she had imprinted like a picture on her brain, but she would never tell her father or uncle that. She was lost in her own thoughts when they brought the soldier in…..**


	2. So it begins

**Hearing them enter the room with the newest victim, or test subject as my uncle called them, I take another glance at the tray before me with each vial of the serum laid out and the alcohol wipes on the edge.**

 **I carefully check to ensure the vial I place in my coat pocket is still there, breathing a sigh of relief as I feel it. Taking a deep breath I grip the tray in my hands before turning around and making my way towards the table where a now restrained soldier lies.**

 **I set the tray down on the stand as I try to avoid eye contact with the guards as they take their time leaving the room. Once the last guard leaves I sigh softly as I close my eyes to calm my nerves.**

 **"You know Angel I'm the one who should be nervous here, I mean I am the one tied to a table in a creepy room."**

 **The voice causes my eyes to snap open and my gaze moves to the soldier upon the table taking him in. Dark hair, the front fringe of which resting on his brow, piercing blue/green eyes that made my breath catch. I give a soft smile in response to the smirk he wears, "I am not nervous soldier, simply sorry that you have to be here." I tell him as I begin wiping the bend of his arm with alcohol to prep him as ordered. I lean down closer to his face causing my dark hair to fall over my shoulder like a curtain shielding us as I rub another alcohol wipe on his bicep, "I have a way to stop it all, I can switch the vials so it is a high dose of potassium to stop your heart. It would be less painful than what they have planned." I turn my head slightly to gauge his reaction and find his eyes roaming over my face, looking for any deceit I suppose. I pull away standing upright as I ready the first injection and move to place the needle in the muscle tissue of his bicep. His eyes widen trying to move away from the needle point so I gently place my hand on his chest to still him, "This is just penicillin." I tell him and watch as he visibly relaxes. "However, Dr. Zola will be here soon and will wish to begin his….testing. So I would think it best to answer me quickly. Do you wish me to end it before it begins?" I inject the penicillin and quickly remove the needle rubbing my hand where it had just been to soothe the skin. Setting the syringe aside I look to him once more.**

 **"** **No, I can take it, I'm tougher than I look." I sigh softly hearing his answer and watching as confusion washes across his face but before I can point it out to him Uncle Arim walks through the door.**

 **"** **Is the subject ready to begin?" He inquires as I feel him come stand to my right while I keep my gaze on the soldier before us. I silently nod my head at the soldier in acceptance of his choice before turning to my uncle, "Yes Dr. Zola, he is ready."**

 **The next few moments make my heart race because I know what pain this man will feel, I have seen it before. I am made to monitor the soldier as Zola gives the injection, roughly might I add, causing the soldier to jump slightly. I move to the other side of the table taking his left wrist in my grasp to keep track of his pulse.**

 **All is quiet until the soldier says, "Is that it? I mean come on tha..." he cuts off as I feel his pulse spike and watch as his body begins to convulse. I quickly undo the restraint on his right arm and pull so that he is laying on his left side facing me. I can see the pain in his eyes and slip my hand down so that my fingers can grasp his hand slightly giving a gentle squeeze, trying to give what comfort I can. I feel his pulse and body begin to go back to normal as the convulsions end and I lay him back slowly.**

 **One finale injection for today is given after his body calms down, the reaction to it is much the same.**

 **"** **Monitor his state and feed him before you have dinner with your** ** _vater, ja kind?_** **" Zola says stopping at the door to turn and look at me standing by the table where his latest toy lays panting for breath.**

 **"** ** _Ja onkel, ich werde tun was sie sagen._** **" I nod before he finally leaves allowing me to turn back to the soldier. I run over to the sink in the far corner and grab a basin filling it with cool water; grabbing a cloth I return to his side pulling a stool over to sit on it. I dip the cloth in the water and ring it out before I place it on his brow, "You are either brave or foolish to not take my offer, but for what it is worth? You are strong, stronger than the others, if anyone were to make it through this it will be you." I tell him as I clean his face before moving to his neck. I don't realize he is watching me until he speaks drawing my gaze to his, "Why are you here?"**

 **I toss the cloth into the basin of now dirty water and place my right hand on his brow brushing the hair back, "We are not so different, you and I."**

 **I stand taking the basin back to the sink and emptying it there before going to walk past him until I feel his right hand, still unrestrained, grip my wrist. "How do you figure that princess?" I can hear the pain and hostility in his voice, I do not judge him for it. Keeping my gaze facing the door I reply, "We are both prisoners here." I turn my head to look at him briefly before detaching my arm from his hold and walking out after calling back to him that I was getting his food.**

 **Father,- vater**

 **Yes, child?- ja kind**

 **Yes uncle, I will do as you say.- ich werde tun was sie sagen**


	3. Broken things and Burning wings

A/N- So very sorry for the long wait. I had writers block on how to get where I needed to go and my health took a bit of a nose dive. Please forgive me. Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and favorites list, that makes me smile! Hope you like the new chapter.

***Soundtrack for this chapter is Edelweiss from the Sound of Music and Burning House by Cam.***

We spent much time together over the next week, the soldier and I. I learned that his name was James Buchanan Barnes but everyone called him Bucky and that he has three sisters; Maxine, Eleanor and Rebecca. We spoke of our lives growing up, him in Brooklyn New York and me following my father all over Europe at the behest of Herr Hitler. Sergeant Barnes learned of how I grew up, both the good and bad. He also told me of his best friend who is more like a brother, telling me that Steve is always getting into fights that he knows he cannot win because he never has like a bully. In our time together he keeps calling me angel more instead of princess when asked why he says "Have you seen yourself doll? You like the angels Steve's ma is always talking about."

Today we don't talk, today I hold a cool cloth to his head in an attempt to bring his temperature down. I can hear my uncle rush in and grab his things before taking off, but I pay him no mind simply set the rag aside and stroke Bucky's hair gently singing to him a lullaby my Yaya taught me. As focused as I am on my soldier I don't hear the man enter the room until I see him in the corner of my eye sight coming around the table and grabbing Bucky to wake him. I shoot my feet cursing him in German until I realized that he is American like my soldier, "You're here to save him, yes?" I asked him even though I already know the answer. Watching the blue eyed man across from me I can see he expects me to pull out a gun and shoot him in any moment, I can't say I blame him for that. Nodding his head he begins to wake Bucky up as carefully and quickly as possible. I can hear them talking as I tie Bucky's boots up so he will not trip as we get him up and lead him out of this hell.

I watch the two men make their way towards the door suddenly I find I can't make myself stay, here if he's leaving so will I. When other American soldier let's go see Bucky's left hand reach out and back behind him. When he doesn't feel anything he turns his head stopping a moment until I stop beside him where he takes my right hand in his. "You're going with us doll, you'll be safe." I'm not so sure that walking into an American military base would be considered safe for a German at this time especially the daughter of HYDRA leader Johan Schmidt, but I smile nonetheless. My mind is racing a million miles an hour getting to focus on one thing over another even as I realize the soldiers are talking to one another. I don't hear their words until we reach the bridge when I hear my soldier introduce me to Steve properly. Giving a kind smile to his best friend as he speaks, "I owe you for keeping him alive until I got here." Shaking my head I meet his gaze, "I just did what any decent person would Captain Rogers, my last name my be Schmidt but I am not like my father." Before he can reply a loud explosion sounds below us on the factory floor, bracing ourselves until the shaking stops when then look over the rail seeing the fire burning below. We can hear the roar of the flames drowning out the screams of the HYDRA workers below and I know we have to get out of this place and fast. Looking around I realize where the Captain had led us, reluctantly I let go of Bucky's hand and step forward pass Steve, "Stay here a moment. I may know a way out that is quicker than yours." I quickly make my way across the small bridge towards the other side, I know my father likes to keep his 'escape plan' not far from here so I look for the access hatch. Steven and Bucky are on the other side while I attempt to find the hatch, the moment I locate the access hatch I hear Bucky scream my name out at the same time I feel a burning sensation in my scalp. Roughly I'm yanked away from the hatch and thrown into the railing hitting it hard in my midsection where I feel a rib, maybe more, snap beneath my skin. I cry out in pain as I fall to the floor, turning my head I look and see my father standing above me with my uncle at his side. "Why am I not surprised? You always did prefer the broken ones didn't you Anyanca." I can hear Bucky and Steve on the other side but I can't make out what they're saying, my focus is on my father. Holding my right side I slowly stand to my feet using the rail for balance, stepping forward I look up at my father to meet his gaze. "Take me, punish me however you want and make me into whatever you desire me to be. Just let them go. Neither one of any use to you the sergeant is not responding to the serum as you would like and the other is simply here for his friend. They are not threats to you, please." At this point I know I sound like I'm begging and really I am I also know I'm not likely to survive this, neither are the two men behind me but I know I have to try. My father reaches out with his right hand gently cup my left cheek in his palm, I know my face is one of shock. Suddenly it has gone from my face and wrap around my throat so tight I can't breathe I left both of my hands and grasped his wrist trying to break his hold around my throat to hear Bucky and Steve both scream my name. Johan turns lifting me up and causing my feet to kick in an attempt to touch the floor, hoping to end the pressure at my neck. "You see her Sergeant, Captain, your would-be savior. See you soldier, little one? You failed but then again you always were a disappointment." Just as he finished speaking I suddenly feel the pressure leave my neck and my body flying through the air as he flings me from the bridge. Screen leaves my lips as I feel myself falling through the air until I'm engulfed in flames and my body meets the factory floor. I can feel the fire burning my skin melting it like candlewax but the impact has knocked the breath from my lungs and I can no longer feel the pain so my back must be broken. With my soldier, Sergeant Barnes, as my last thought I lose consciousness.

Sometime later I wake up to the crackling of the flames and the hiss it makes as it is extinguished. I can feel my body again and the pain, while not the worst I've ever felt is horrid. With slowly movements I roll onto my stomach and push myself onto my hands and knees as I hear German shouts of 'Find her!', at least three voices from behind the wall of smoke and diminishing flames before me. Standing on my now shoeless feet, most of my clothing is burned off or melted to my flesh, I take an unsteady step forward followed by another. Each step becoming stronger until I come across the first HYDRA soldier putting the flames out, I can make out the other two not far from him to the left. Quietly I make my way up behind him and with quick silent movements I reach up from behind him ripping off his mask and tossing it aside while in the same breath laying my hands against his flesh. I am unsure if his gasp is because of the smoke filled air invading his lungs or the fact that his energy, his life force is being forcibly seeped from his body into my fingertips. In this moment I am grateful that my father wished to learn about my 'enhancements' as he called them, when my touch had brought that bird to life he wished to see if I could also take life, even though I swore I would never take a life I knew in this moment if I did not I would surely die. Feeling the last of his energy absorb under my skin I let him drop to the floor and moved on to the other soldiers taking them out one at a time until my path to the outside was clear. Once I was out of what remained of the factory I step into the mound of rubble below me, slowly climbing down to the dirt. I can see the tracks of what I assume is a tank heading into the western woods and I smile to myself as I begin to follow them. Nearly to the woods I hear the sound of boots on the impacted dirt just before arms clamp down around my arms holding them down. In an attempt to get away I kick back and jerk my body against my captive even as I feel the prick of a needle in my neck. Suddenly the feeling of being weightless and dizzy washes over me and the last thing I see is my uncle smiling from the driver's seat of my father's car before my eyes fall closed.


	4. Reunited in a frozen hell

**Songs: Towers of the Void by Brian Reitzell. Gavi's Song by Lindsey Sterling.**

 **Pain. That's all I know anymore. I barely even feel the cold now even with my skin bare against steel. When I woke up a few weeks ago I remembered the factory, what I did to escape, my uncle and father's men capturing me, I remembered my soldier. The only solace I found was that he was free now, he was safe and his friend Steve would keep him that way.**

 **Laying there on the steel table, my arms and legs secured by leather straps I shiver from the draft as the door to the small room opens and shuts. Barely covered by the clinic gown I have long let go of my modesty, my dignity being peeled away bit by bit. The footsteps that entered the room draw closer until my uncle's face stands above me yet I show no emotion, simply choosing to instead to stare up at the crumbling ceiling above me. "Das letzte Injektion, Kind." I hear him tell me but I do not react, I simply wait for the prick of steel piercing my skin and the pain that will follow. When I feel the serum enter my blood stream it feels as if my very blood is on fire but I do not scream. I bite down on the inside of my cheek to hold in the cries of pain attempting to escape me. My back arches from the slab of its own accord as if trying to flee from this place, it doesn't seem to realize I have tried this already. Even going so far as to add three more me to the list of those I killed back at the factory.**

 **Groaning in pain I can feel my body begin to convulse and my saliva fill my mouth, choking me as I try to breathe. I can barely tell when they undo the straps holding me in place to turn me on my side, nor do I realize my left shoulder was ripped out of place by the ferocity of the convulsions. I can feel my body covered in sweat, adding to the bite of the cold air on my flesh while voices converse above me. Someone pops my shoulder back into the socket and the pain is more than I expected causing me to cry out. It seems the serum makes ones nerves and muscle more sensitive at first than I previously realized, no wonder so many took my offer of escape. My uncle's face floats above me briefly before my eyes fall shut, I can hear him say, "Genießen Sie Ihr neues Zuhause." Before I fall unconscious once more.**

 **It would be a long time before the soldier and his angel would see each other once more.**

 **Anya is pulled to her feet roughly by the two guards half carried, half dragged from her cell. Her eyes struggle to adjust to the light in the halls since the past several months were spent alone in her cell. The longest she had gone without any sort of beatings, experiments, or being used as entertainment for the men working there. The way the guards held her she could tell they were afraid to touch her bare skin, so much so they even wore gloves. That revelation caused her a weak smile, one that quickly fell when she was brought into a room filled with doctors, machines, and lights. In the center of the room lay a man, she couldn't see his face what with all the doctors surrounding him, but from what she could tell he was there newest toy. All Anya could feel was pity, if they decided to use him in any way she couldn't help him, she couldn't help anyone. A look of shock passes over her face as she sees her uncle's protégé pass by and stand at the man's bedside speaking to him. He then looked up and smiled at her as he walked towards her, the guards holding her on her feet. He clapped his hands together in childlike excitement as he looks her over, "Ah, how wonderful this moment is Anyanca. I am certain your father and uncle wish they could see this moment for themselves but alas they cannot. Come, we have a gift for you." He moves back towards where the man lay shooing the other staff away while the guards push her forward on unsteady legs. Drawing near to the man lying on the table she could now clearly see his face and she nearly fell to the floor. Chocking back a sob she rushed the last few feet to stand pressed against the table, one hand resting gently on his chest while the other carefully smoothed his hair back. She had be living a nightmare going from one prison to the next only this time she knew the face of the prisoner here with her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes because this time she couldn't save him. She watched as his eyes slowly opened, going wide when he saw her face. He speaks softly, his voice rough from pain and confusion, he thought she was dead after all, "Angel?" Hearing the name he gave her what felt like a lifetime ago caused small smile to form of her lips as she stroked his hair gently, "Hello soldier…"**

 **James Buchanan Barnes stared up at her in shock while lifting his right hand up to grasp hers on his chest.**

 **The guards step forward to try and stop him but the doctor waves them off.**

 **"** **I..I saw you fall into the fire. You died." Bucky says as he grips her hand in his, a grip she returns by lacing their fingers together as she shakes her head. "It is a very long story." She tells him before allowing her eyes to wonder his body. A frown forms on her face as she sees where his left arm should be is but a nub of badly bandaged flesh, his blood seeping through the cloth. Her crystal gaze flashes an electric shade of blue as she whips her head around to the doctor with a snarl, "What happened? Why is he not being tended to?" Without saying a word the doctor merely gestures to her and she realizes she will need to help him heal. Sighing she closes her eyes taking a deep breath, before she can focus on him and his injuries she is ripped away by the guards. He yells at them and calls her name even as she tries to kick the men holding her, only managing to knock over a tray of instruments before catching one of the medical staff in the stomach as he ran to them with a needle. She could no longer see James but she could hear his screams of pain and a buzzing, zapping noise followed by the smell of burning flesh. It isn't long before his voice fades replaced by another, she can hear someone shouting in German but it takes her a few moments before she realizes it is her own voice. Anya collapses onto her knees with the guards holding her weak body in place as tears pour down her dirt covered cheeks.**

 **It feels like an eternity before she is called over and the guards allow her up. Running to his side she sees that they have crudely attached a new arm, a metal arm, where his left appendage once was. Without any prompting she reached out her right hand across his bare upper body to gently lay her palm against the seam where flesh and metal meet. Weak and unpracticed she could not heal him completely, only stop the bleeding and allow the tissue to accept the metals now within his body. The soft hum of her power could only be heard within her mind but the heat surrounding her hand where it met his wound could be felt, as well as a soft blue glow seen.**

 **Her gaze never left his face as her left hand cupped his cheek and her right hand expelled her own energy into him. It was not long before she felt the repercussions of using so much energy, she began to feel weak and before she could take another breath she fell to the floor falling into darkness once again.**

 **Anya was unsure how long she had been out, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. Right now she was laid out on the table they used to inject her on, but that wasn't what woke her up. The screaming from the room next to hers is. It doesn't take her long to realize the person screaming is her soldier and that seeing him wasn't a dream. He was here, HYDRA had him. Her arms and legs were strapped down with leather attached to the table as well as an IV running into the crook of her left arm; a stinging, burning feeling from whatever fluid was dripping into her body. She can hear him in the next room groaning and panting in the other room and she sighs thinking maybe they were done for now. Sadly, they weren't as moments later he begins screaming once more. "James!" Anya screams his name and jerking at the straps holding her in place. It seems he heard her when she called his name because he started screaming hers in turn. Hearing him, the pain and the way he screams her name sends her into a rage. She can feel her body begin to sweat and her heart pounding in her chest as she fists her hands at her sides. All it takes is one firm upward jerk of her arms and the straps holding her wrists snap allowing her to sit up while ripping the IV out. She then grips the straps holding her ankles in place, yanking them off as well. Jumping down off the table she runs out of her open room and into the next grabbing the two guards at the door by the neck and draining them until they drop to the ground. By then some of the medical staff have turned to face her, she can see their fear, it's so thick she can almost smell it on the air as she stalks forward. "Get away from him…NOW!" she shouts the last word while grabbing one of the injections off a nearby tray and in the same instant jumping up and using her free hand to grip the lead doctor in the room by his shoulder. Doing this she is able to use him as a means to push herself up onto his shoulders, gripping his neck between her thighs while the hand holding the needle jabs it into his throat and pushing the plunger down. As the doctor sinks to the floor she slides off of him letting her feet touch the floor and carry her to Bucky's side where she removes the IV line from his arm. Then placing her hands gently on either side of his face she lets her eyes roam over him saying his name. "James, James wake up. Come on, focus on me, on my voice." Anya doesn't have to worry about the other medical staff because by now they have all run from the room, leaving there colleague to die from the serum his body is too weak to handle.**

 **Bucky, hearing her voice, fights to open his eyes until he can see her face through the haze of pain. A smile breaks across his sweat covered face when he sees her standing over him, "Aw angel, don't look so worried. I've got 'em on the ropes doll." Hearing his words make her laugh softly and shake her head while her hands moved down ripping away the straps holding his flesh arm in place. "Yes, well, I am afraid you were doing a rather poor job of it soldier." Anya looks up at him from the foot of the table he currently lays on, her hands making quick work of the straps there before moving to his left side and snapping the line of leather straps holding the metal appendage down. Pushing all the stands and trays out of her way as she rounds the head of the bed to his right side she leans back over him. "We have to find a way out." She tells him while pulling his right arm over her shoulders. Guiding him into a sitting position with on hand on his bare back and the other on his sternum she can feel his breath on her face as he watches her. "Think we will?" he asks her as he swings his legs over and slides to his feet and stands unsteadily on the floor. Sighing she looks up at him, "We have to try..", he nods his head before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers unexpectedly causing her to inhale sharply. Anya hums softly as his lips caress her own until she begins to follow his lead moving her right hand up his chest to the side of his neck while they kiss. She then she feels his teeth graze her bottom lip before pulling back enough to rest his forehead against hers. While they kissed his right hand had gripped her hair pulling her closer to him and that is where it stayed as they both stood there with their eyes closed, "Wanted to do that since Azzano." He rasps out with a chuckle. Hearing that causes her eyes to open meeting his, "As have I."**

 **The kiss had been gentle but powerful enough to make both of them unable to think about the fact that they were in a HYDRA base, or that a group of guards and the head doctor of the facility were now at the door watching them. They stand there watching their two weapons share the first and one of the last tender moments they would share for a long time.**

 **"** **Ah, how sweet." The doctor steps in followed by 10 guards who flank the individuals now facing them. Anya and Bucky had jumped when he spoke, Bucky had instantly moved to stand somewhat in front of Anya protectively even as weak as he is. "Now, if you wouldn't mind we were not quite finished with either one of you just yet." He tells them as he nods to the guards and they move in. These guards were covered from head to toe, no flesh to be seen so Anya knew her abilities wouldn't save them here. Bucky, still getting used to the heavy weight of his left arm, tried to push the guards back but they grabbed him. His right hand gripped Anya's where it had gone when the doctor broke them apart with his words, they both tried to hold on as they were pulled apart. With them both screaming the others name. They drug Anya into the hall and back towards her room even as she struggled against them while dragging him in the opposite direction a few doors down and tossing him into a cell. The only thing in the cell was a hole in the floor that was crudely covered with a scrap piece of metal and a thin, dirty twin mattress against the back wall in the opposite corner. They slam the door shut and lock him in once he landed face down on the floor, it's not until he heard her screams that he began his own. Throwing his body at the door screaming for her, to stop hurting her. It took no time at all for her cries of pain to cease, making him fear she were dead. An hour later they returned pulling him from the room and tossing her limp and bloody body inside as he called her name.**

 **Taking him back into the room where he had first been they strapped him down and replaced the IV from earlier. Laying there pinned to the table he grunts attempting to pull away as the doctor walks in with a syringe in his hand. "Now, where were we?" the doctor asks as he stands over Bucky injecting the serum into the IV line. Before he can utter a word in return Bucky's entire body is gripped by an unbearable burning pain. His own screams echoing down the halls.**


	5. Making A Memory

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited this story. This chapter has a sex scene, if you don't want to see it the stop where the **** are and pick back up where you see **** again. This is my first time writing a love scene so it's not that great but I've been practicing so hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy!**

 **Songs: Love scene- I Found by Amber Run. The chair- Exile by Enya**

 **Anya was laying on the mattress in the cell looking up at the ceiling. They had kept them separated for three days after her attack on the medical personnel, when they then threw them in this cell together. At first they had stared at one another, each covered in dried blood and healing bruises. He moved first, taking her in his arms and holding her against his chest whispering into her ear how sorry he was, how she was safe with him. She listened and tried not to cry, knowing neither of them was safe.**

 **The next few nights they just laid there curl around each other after they were done being used as play things and pin cushions. She taught him how to cope with the weight of his new arm, after all she had designed it as a type of technology to be used as armor in one of her sketch books. Bucky would tell her what he had been doing in the time they were apart, all while stroking her hair and pressing soft kisses to her head and face.**

 **Even in this hell they found joy in being together, for however long. He told her how he and the Commandos had gone back to the factory in Azzano to look for her body but they couldn't even get through the rubble. Knowing that he and the other soldiers she had cared for from time to time cared enough to try.**

 **Telling Bucky of her abilities was terrifying. However, he was silent until she was done, only then did he tell her she was amazing no matter what she could or couldn't do. They spent the rest of the night holding each other and kissing, she was too afraid of anything more, even with her soldier.**

 **Now here she is, waiting on them to return him to the cell from whatever they had him for. Not much later they did just that, shoving him so hard he stumbled but never fell. Anya sat up and tucked her legs underneath her as she made room for him to sit on the cot next to her, which he did with a grunt.**

 **"I swear the service here is awful." He joked sending a wink her way.**

 **He was covered in sweat with a red fist mark on his jawline which meant he had given someone lip, again.**

 **Shaking her head she leaned against the wall next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You always joke. I worry about the trouble it will get you into here."**

 **She tells him as she reaches out to take his right hand in her left while the fingers of her right hand run from the tips of his fingers down between the knuckles all the way to his forearm, finally curling her hand to rest there.**

 **Bucky watched her do this as she spoke and a smirk formed on his lips, "You don't need to worry about me angel, I can handle whatever they do to me. It means they're leaving you alone." Lifting her head from his shoulder she also lifts her right hand to reach up cupping his left cheek in the palm and turning his face towards hers.**

 **Meeting his gaze with a furrowed brow over own blue-green eyes, "I would rather them hurt me than lay a hand on you. It is not because you are weak, I told you before I know how strong you are. It is because I care for you, I know how to leave my own mind now while it is happening. I had to learn after being here awhile."**

 **She sighs as flashes run through her mind. The injections, the beatings, forcing her to drain and heal the guards, the way they would hold her down and take turns using her body for their own enjoyment. Anya had to learn early on how to block it all out, or she would go mad.**

 **Bucky can see her mind is somewhere else and gently squeezes her hand to bring her gaze back to his. "Angel?" he asks when she has been silent, simply looking at his face as if recording it to her memory.**

 **"I am here soldier, I am with you." She reassures him as she caresses his face, the thumb of her right hand softly running across his bottom lip.**

 **"I heard them talking outside the room today, about a way to wipe us. Take away our memories of everything, of everyone we love. How they can rip out what makes us ourselves and put whatever they want in its place."**

 **His eyes meet hers and he watches as they fill with tears a few escaping to fall down her cheeks as her chin trembles while she speaks, "I do not want to forget you. I do not wish to look into your eyes and see that you do not remember me. That…that would be what breaks me James."**

 **Anya tells him meeting his gaze once again, this time not even trying to hide her fear. He untangles his right hand from hers while turning placing one on her thigh and another on her waist, pulling her to straddle his lap. Her left hand coming to rest on his shoulder while the other still cups his cheek.**

 **Bucky moves his right hand from her waist to the back of her head where his flesh fingers weave into her hair, his metal hand still gently gripping her thigh.**

 **"Now you listen to me okay?" he says pausing a moment until she nods to carry on.**

 **"No matter what they do to me, there will always be a part of me that knows you, that remembers you. You hear me?" his left hand moves from her hair to brush away her tears with the backs of his fingers. "You gotta believe in me okay? Believe in us, in this.." he tells her as he closes the distance, his hand sliding back into her hair and gripping gently as his lips press against her own. Much like there recent kisses this one is no longer filled with uncertainty as the first one was.**

 **This one was stronger, he wanted her to feel what he felt with her. Little did he know she already did. Her lips move against his own slowly in a soft caress, the feeling of his lips against hers sent a warmth through her body, something she had felt a few times before when their kissing grew more heated at night. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she knew she wanted more of it.**

 **Bucky pulled back slowly and they simply looked at one another, there breathing a bit heavier than before. Anya smiles at him and leans back in capturing his lips with hers again, this time though she did what he had done countless times. Drawing his bottom lip between her own sucking gently before pulling away resting her forehead to his.**

 **"James….I want something we can both remember." She tells him as she sits back onto his thighs, the small grey gown they dressed her in riding up to bare move of her thighs.**

 **Swallowing Bucky looks her in the eyes, he needed to know this was what she really wanted.**

 **"You sure angel? We don't have to do anything you don't want, you know I'd never do that to you."**

 **She smiles and nods her head, "I know, you would never hurt me like they have. So, teach me." Anya says as she reached her hands down to grasp the hem of the gown, lifting herself up just enough off his lap to pull the gown up and off.**

 **Her hair falls back down to rest over her shoulders and chest, some even falling down her back, as she tossed the gown aside leaving her bare to his gaze. A few small scars littered her body but none too big, more than likely from her beatings.**

 **"I love you Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, and I want you to teach me how to show you what I feel."**

 **Bucky slides his left hand up to her back, just below her shoulder blades pulling her body closer to his as he tilts his head slightly to the right. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks into her eyes, bracing the back of her head with his right hand running his fingers through her hair.**

 **When he pulls her in against his body she shivers at the feeling, even as cold as these stone walls are she doesn't feel it. All she can feel is his body heat through his thin grey shirt and the matching pants the HYDRA guards had given him.**

 **Moving her hands from where they had come to rest on his shoulders she slid her left hand over and down to rest against his back below his neck. Meanwhile her right hand had moved to gently grasp the left side of his neck where her thumb could rest against his jawline rubbing back and forth gently.**

 **A smile breaks across her lips watching him pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before lifting her gaze back to his. Leaning down she presses a soft kiss to each corner of his mouth before placing her lips fully to his.**

 **His lips move along her own as his left hand moves down to her lower back and his right sliding down to support between her shoulders. Holding her body tightly against his as he turns while pushing onto his knees as he lays her back on the thin cot. Once he laid her down he drew back breaking the kiss and smiling down at her as he knelt between her legs pulling off the shirt covering his torso and dropping it beside her. He drew his body up to tug the thin material of his pants off tossing them down with his shirt. Standing there completely bare as she was beneath him, he watched as her eyes roamed his body from head to toe even laughing a bit when her eyes widened.**

 **Kneeling back down between her legs he bent over her until he could press his lips to hers. His kiss was slow, almost teasing her mouth with his while his hands traveled up the sides of her body until his right hand reached her chest. Using his metal hand to hold his body above hers he let his right hand gently cup her left breast gently massaging the flesh there.**

 **The feel of his hand on her made Anya let out a small mewling noise into the kiss as her chest arched into him, meanwhile her hands slid up his arms to gently clutch at his biceps.**

 **Bucky let his hand trail down from her breast to gently grip her right hip with his thumb brushing against the flesh. At the same moment his mouth breaks away from hers slowly kissing his way over her chin and down the column of her throat. Anya's left hand moves into his hair at the back of his head while she arched her throat into his mouth more. Slipping her legs up until his hips were cradled between her thighs gasping softly when he felt him press against her mound.**

 **Bucky's eyes cut up to her face as his mouth moves down her chest where his mouth gently began to kiss and suck at the flesh of her left breast. The hand on the back of his head gripping him there and making him grin against her when he heard her moan his name. Closing his eyes he focuses on her. The feeling of her body under his, the way she tastes, her scent, he does what she wanted. He's creating a memory they can't take from either of them.**

 **Sliding her left leg up his side to hook over his hip letting her foot rest at the junction of his thigh pulling him closer to her. She whimpers feeling his mouth move from one breast to the other, using his lips and tongue to lavish attention there. With her right hand on his head she runs her left hand from his bicep to his back clutching at the muscles there as her hips lift pressing into his.**

 **Feeling her hips rock into his Bucky released her breast with a moan as he dropped his head to her chest trying to calm his breathing.**

 **"James…..please…" Anya whispers out as she tilts her head to look at him.**

 **Lifting himself up so he can look down at her he smiles and leans in kissing her once again. Bracing his body over hers with his left hand and reaching down between them with his right hand he guides his hardened length to her entrance. Gently pushing forward until he was just barely inside of her body.**

 **Moving his right hand back to her left hip he looks down at her,**

 **"Anya, look at me angel." Bucky tells her when he sees her eyes had shut.**

 **Slowly her eyes open to meet his and a soft smile spreads across her kiss swollen lips when she sees his face. Her right hand moves from his hair to cup the side of his face lovingly as she met his gaze.**

 **Bucky turned his head the slightest bit to kiss the wrist of the hand on his face, his eyes never leaving hers, when he sees her give a small nod of her head.**

 **Moving his hips forward slowly he allows himself to sink into her body, gritting his teeth to keep himself in check when he feels her body tightly gripping him.**

 **Anya's mouth opens in a moaning gasp when she feels him push into her body and the nails of her left hand bite into the skin if his back when she tightens her hold on him.**

 **Once he was fully sheathed inside of her he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her body as slowly as he could. He knew she had been through hell since they had first met and while he wanted this, God did he want this with her, he was more focused on bringing her pleasure than himself.**

 **Anya had other ideas.**

 **The discomfort she had felt when he first pushed inside her was gone, replacing it was need for more. More of him, more of this. Letting her eyes lock on his she gripped the nape of his neck and pulled his face to hers as she stretched up to meet his lips.**

 **Both or their eyes slid shut when they kissed one another and her hips rocked upward to meet his slow thrusts into her. Bucky let his right hand slide down her leg to bring her calf to rest on the back of his before moving back up. Now his hand slipped under to clutch her lower back, just above her ass, and tilted her lower body upwards into him.**

 **When he did this he thrusted into her moaning into the kiss as she did the same from the sensation it brought them.**

 **It wasn't long before they were both at the edge of their pleasure. Her mouth ran along his neck and down over his shoulder kissing and sucking at the skin there as he did the same against his neck, both occasionally moaning or whispering against the others flesh. Suddenly she cried out his name letting her head fall back as she felt herself reach her peak, her body coming undone beneath him. Her walls tightened around his length just moments before he joined her, moaning her name into her neck with his left hand now at her lower back and his right hand fisted into her hair while he filled her shaking body.**

 **Both of them slowly came down from there high, both shaking as they held each other close. Her arms slid up to wrap around him letting his heavy body settle on top of hers with his head resting on her shoulder, his nose and mouth against her neck. Shivering at the sensation of his breath hitting her sweat soaked skin sending shivers down her body and a smile across her face.**

 **For just a little while they weren't two prisoners who were used and tortured. They were just a man and a woman loving each other, giving and taking in equal measure.**

 **They lay there for some time, her rubbing one hand along his back while the other played with the short strands of his hair, all the while humming a low tune. Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck before pushing himself up on his hands that rested on either side or her head.**

 **"What song is that, angel?" he asks her as he leans in kissing her forehead before pulling out of her body and shifting to lay on his back.**

 **Tugging her with him until her back was pressed against his front and his arms locked around her tight, holding her safely to him.**

 **Anya frowns hearing his question and shrugs her shoulders.**

 **"I am not certain, it is just something that I keep hearing in my head lately." She tells him as she smiles pressing her body backing into his.**

 **Shivering as she begins to feel the cold of the cell until he brings up the small blanket they shared and covering them with it. Feeling him bury his face into her hair she closes her eyes pulling this moment deep into her mind.**

 **Felling his body relax behind her she yawns and settles into him as she falls asleep.**

 **Realizing her breathing has evened out he smiles and kisses her hair before he too fell asleep wrapped around his angel.**

 **Hours later they are woken from their sleep by HYDRA guards entering the cell and ripping them apart. One stands there tossing each of them there clothes.**

 **"Get dressed. Now." His heavily accented voice calls out to them.**

 **Hurriedly they both dress, Anya's hands shaking as she slips on her gown and Bucky's eyes never leaving her. He wanted to grab her, hold her close to him and tell her he would keep her safe but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to her like that.**

 **Once they were dressed they drug them both from the cell and led them down the long hall passed the usual rooms they were put into. A few minutes later and they arrived at a room just as the steel doors slid open.**

 **Inside the room was nearly pitch black except for the center where there sat a chair of some sort. Around the chair was several trays and a whirling machine, part of which hung above the head rest, with a few lights shining down over it all.**

 **The guards pulled them in and stood with them off to the side of the small platform where the chair sat as a few scientist scurried around.**

 **Anya turned her head to look at Bucky taking in profile.**

 **Tears fill her eyes as she sees the lead scientist point to her from the corner of her eye, she knows this is it.**

 **"Remember me James." She says to him, causing his head to jerk to face her, his eyes locking onto hers as he tries to step forward.**

 **The guards grip her arms tightly and begin pulling her away from Bucky towards the chair. She can hear him screaming her name and trying to fight against the guards holding him.**

 **The scientist and guards lock her down in the chair as Bucky is forced to his knees by the five guards holding him. Anya gives him a sad smile as she meets his gaze one last time before she feels the metal band wrap around her head. They shove a bit into her mouth as they turn on the contraption, whirling and buzzing all around her so loud it's almost deafening.**

 **It doesn't stop her from hearing Bucky scream out to her though.**

 **"I'll find you, Anya! I love you angel, don't you forget that."**

 **She smiles around the bit just before screaming from the burning pain. The electric current running into her mind sends her body jerking against the restraints. Her screams echo around the room for several minutes as one of the guards stand over her reading aloud in Russian from a small red notebook, until suddenly it stops.**

 **They** **remove the bit followed by the restraints as he moves to stand over her.**

 **"** Доброе утро солдата **." The guard says as he grins down at her.**

 **Bucky can't see as Anya's eyes cut up to look at him though her voice carries when she replies.**

 **"Готов выполнять"**

 **The guard nods to the others whom pick her up, supporting her between them and dragging her past Bucky. As he calls her name her head turns towards his voice but when their eyes meet he see's nothing there.**

 **He inhales sharply like he's been punched in the gut watching as they carry her off before he is placed into the chair.**

 **They repeat the same process with him as they did with her, the guard standing over him with the same book ready to read as soon as the machine starts.**

 **Bucky looks straight above him and his last thoughts before the pain begins is of his angel and the night they shared.**


End file.
